Operation: Rescue Mission
by Tarafina
Summary: Never send a man to do a woman's job. Chlollie!


**Title**: _Operation: Rescue Mission  
_**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Action/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: Never send a man to do a woman's job.

**_Operation: Rescue Mission_**

**1/1**

As Chloe Sullivan tugged on her red leather "save the world" outfit, she muttered to herself about how bad her luck was. The _one _night in three months that she was actually allowed off, she ended up being called away on an emergency. Oliver had assured her that the he and the guys would be able to handle one mission without her. So she'd promised Lois, up and down, cross her heart, hope to die, stick a needle in her eye, and before she could even enjoy their appetizers, her JL emergency handheld was buzzing at her side. She dropped the delicious looking potato skin, gave Lois the "sorry, but it has to be done" face and slipped out of the restaurant feeling only mildly disappointed.

Three months and it was the first time she'd really spent any time alone with her favorite cousin, but she had to admit some part of her was already missing the familiarity and comfort of her boys. She'd been on the road - or more precisely, in the air - traveling around the world with the League playing Watchtower. She'd been stealthily doing so for nearly five years and she was getting damn good at it. She had her own custom made red leather suit, of which she was doing the zipper of currently, her own codename, and she'd taken the time to learn all the moves needed in her position. Sure, she was usually behind the desk, watching the monitors and verbally getting them out of danger, but there was never any reason to be under prepared. She studied with Oliver when they had time off and she found she rather liked the art of Zen and finding her inner calm to get her through everything. Of course, some part of her was still very used to the hustle and bustle of places like The Daily Planet (even though she hadn't worked there for half a decade), Lois' natural charm was never quiet, and not to mention living with four men 24/7, but she liked to just sit and breathe in, breathe out, finding her center. Of course, at the moment, her center was off somewhere, laughing at her.

For now, she was downloading the schematics of the building they'd infiltrated and gearing up. She knew where they were headed and didn't want to be surprised. She had four heroes to save and she was going to do it without injury or problem. When she heard the beep of her handheld tell her that she had all the information she needed, she took a deep breath and stuck it into the zip up pocket of her suit. She tugged her black wig on and carefully adjusted it so it wouldn't slip off. With a final glance at the mirror to see that everything was in order, she crossed the apartment to the secret elevator that brought her downstairs to the red and black bike waiting below. She'd be there in a half hour tops. She hid her worry behind her veil of annoyance and climbed onto her bike, pulling her helmet on. It was unusual not hearing their playful voices bantering in her ear, but she shook of the feeling and revved the engine. With a small sigh, she collected herself and sped out of the hidden garage, onto the streets of Metropolis.

Thirty five minutes later, she had her bike hidden in cluster of trees and was crouching in the darkness to survey the building ahead of her. It was surrounded by a barbed wire fence and armed guards walking the top. Seemed that since the boys were taken, they'd changed up the guards for fresh ones. Seeing as it was far too dangerous to go straight for the fence, the area too open, she instead took out the extra trigger she had for the strapped gas implants the boys would've put in at each corner. Protocol, after all. They'd had two of everything made up for back up measurements. Pressing down on the button in the center, she watched as green smoke billowed up and around the perimeter and soon they were dropping like flies and before they could even alert the others. With a smirk, she stood up from the shaded grass and ran through the field, jumping at the fence and crawling up to the top. She maneuvered over the barbed wire stealthily and dropped to the ground, knees bending and hand falling to keep herself upright.

Her eyes scanned the area, walking along the side of the fence until she was shadowed once more. There was a passed out guard on the ground, his gun lying out of his reach. Patting his chest, she searched for his access card and found it on a tie around his neck, hidden beneath his shirt. Tugging it off of him, she hurried toward the entrance. Noticing the key pad at the side, she took out the special spray that would reveal which buttons were hit most often. Sliding the card through, she started punching in the buttons and within the third try, she noticed the button turn from red to green, allowing her in. Unfortunately, there was a guard right in front of her. He turned, obviously expecting another of his kind, but was surprised to see her instead. He lifted his gun, but she was too quick and managed to knock it away from him with one quick swing of her arm. Putting all of her weight behind her elbow, she bashed it against the side of his head and watched him go down.

Seeing that there were no other guards in the vicinity, Chloe lifted her handheld with the schematics and turned down the left hall until she was beneath a vent. With a sigh, she began grumbling to herself about how her night had turned out. She jumped up, cursing her height, and popped the board in the roof, looping her hands onto the side and pulling herself up. She silently thanked Oliver for all of his early morning work outs - which, if she were to admit - usually started out a little less serious than they should have. As she crawled through the dusty vent, her mind spun the odd tale that brought her to this point. Nearly five years ago, she'd been working in the basement of the Daily Planet, up until the moment Lex Luthor took over and decided she could best serve the world outside of his paper. And so she took up the reigns of Watchtower permanently and hadn't regretted the moment since. It had her out of Metropolis a lot and away from her family and friends a little too often for her comfort. But eventually, she grew into it.

Three years prior, her ties to the League became a little deeper than she ever expected. While Bart had always been chasing after her, it was Oliver who finally caught her. They'd had a hard mission, one that brought them all down. She nearly lost half of them due to old schematics and she had to watch as AC was nearly killed and Bart was knocked unconscious. She got them out, but it was a moment she wished never to repeat. And when Oliver came home, she'd been sure he was going to tear her head off for her mistake. Instead, he'd wrapped his arms around her and told her it wasn't her fault. And she'd cried, so sorry that she'd nearly caused the demise of two of her closest friends. He held her as she knelt on the floor, ready to give up and eventually she realized that it was all a planted rouse that Lex set up. Incensed, she'd been ready to go after the bald billionaire and show him just how protective she could be of her boys. And laughing, Oliver had kissed her until her rage had slipped away entirely and all she could think about was how soft his lips were.

Lois had been surprisingly okay with it. Chloe later learned it was because she'd been shacking up with a certain alien farm boy and didn't know how to tell her favorite cousin. Clark had been hesitant about them, but he'd accepted it eventually. He just wasn't used to being the second most important male in her life. With Lois taking all of his attention though, Chloe was practically off the hook. The rest of the League wasn't surprised, although Bart was a little disappointed. He'd moved on to Dinah soon after though and was currently chasing after the Black Canary, who was yet another blonde that wasn't interested. Chloe had noticed that she was softening to him though.

So now here she was, playing Watchtower to a bunch of men who apparently couldn't handle one night on their own.

Army crawling through the vent made her thankful she'd stretched that morning. The leather was a little too warm for her taste and she had a wedgie, but Oliver would just give her some cheesy line about it all being in the name of justice. She smiled slightly in the emptiness around her. Army crawling through the vent made her thankful she'd stretched that morning. The leather was a little too warm for her taste and she had a wedgie, but Oliver would just give her some cheesy line about it all being in the name of justice. She smiled slightly in the emptiness around her. She'd been in love with the green leathered hero for three years and though the job never really got easier, being with him and knowing what they were doing for the world, made it all worth it. He got hurt, she got hurt, the world was cynical and dark. But she went to bed knowing it was a little better, safe in the arms of a man who would lay down his life for her or anybody who needed it. And yeah, she had been looking forward to going out and hanging out with Lois for a change, but the second the alarm went off, all she could think about was making sure they were okay. She was always in Watchtower mode, the mother hen to the group. When they weren't in her direct line of sight, she worried. They were her friends, her family, her heroes. And now they were being messed with and that just wouldn't do.

Lifting a hand, she pushed the button on the side of her sunglasses giving her night vision. She counted the turn off vents until she found the right one and pulled herself up to the grill that showed her the hall below. She watched as the guards walked by beneath her, unaware of her existence. She slid her fingers through the slits and pulled the grill up carefully, moving it to the side. Ducking her head down to see the hall, she watched as a guard turned down the hall. Her gaze fell downward and then back to where the other guard had passed, only to find him walking back toward her, whistling a tune under his breath and doing a weird little jig from side to side. Where did they find these guys? She shook her head, smirking.

When he was close enough, she slid forward and down through the vent hole. With her legs parted, her knees held her in place, hanging from the vent. She wrapped an arm around the guard's neck and tightened it. He flailed, lifting a couple inches from the ground. Instead of doing something useful, like pulling her down, he scratched at her leather covered arms until he finally ran out of breath. She waited just long enough for him to fall unconscious and then dropped him to the floor. The thump made the other guard come running and she quickly fled back into the vent, repeating the process to the next guard. And then, with a flourish, she hopped down and dusted her hands off. She plucked a walkie-talkie from one of their suits and clipped it to her belt to keep herself informed of the goings on around her. Pulling out her handheld directions, she glanced at the large black print on the wall to find where she was. One level below them, she figured. With a sigh, she started walking.

She listened carefully for any signs of guards coming and maneuvered up to the corner when she heard talking down the hall. She listened to the footsteps and figured there was only one, the other going in the opposite direction. She waited until they were almost around the corner and then elbowed the guard in the face, knocking him back a few steps. She came around the corner and quickly kicked him in the gut, before he could get his bearings back. He fell to his knees, hoarsely calling out some kind of alert. With a hard delivering of her fist to his face, he was knocked out cold. She could hear the footsteps of the other guard coming back though and hopped over the prone man to get to the next one. He came running; not bothering to take in what the situation was. She waited until he was close enough and then bent low and kicked her leg out, tripping him and only coming back up when he fell flat on his face. He was up and ready to fight a second later, however, and she grabbed him by his hair before directing her knee up and catching him in the jaw. She pushed him back into the wall as hard as she could and pulled out the dart gun she had, pointing it at his shoulder and pulling the trigger. Within seconds he was out and laying next to his buddy.

Shaking her head, she started jogging down the hall, turning left at the next hall and searching for the elevator. It seemed unusual to stand and wait for it to arrive. She stood, hand on her hip, eyes turned down toward her watch, impatiently. Unfortunately, as it opened, she was greeted with five guards. She took a deep breath and prepared. She bent her knees, lifted her dart gun and took out one, maybe two. Then they were charging and she was swinging her fists. She stomped her heavy boot down on a random foot and slammed her elbow into one of their guts. She managed to block a gun from raising and instead used it to bash the holder in the head, knocking him back and out of her way. They all stepped back and began circling her and she crouched, grinning.

"You're outta your league, lady."

She lifted a brow. "I'm in my element."

As they came at her, she flipped backwards, the end of her foot catching one of them in the face. She landed easily on her heels once more and thanked Oliver for his many sessions in agility. With a bleeding nose, the startled guard in the center looked at his three companions and growled, "Get her!"

She jumped upward, grabbed a hold of the pipes running above her and used it to anchor herself. And just as two guards came at her, she kicked her feet out, catching them both in their throats and sent them back in coughing fits. She dropped back down to the ground and sighed. "This has been fun, but I'm on a tight schedule," she said, lifting a shoulder. She then backed into the now open and forgotten elevator. She tossed a disk out and grinned as green smoke began billowing out of it. She pressed the third floor button and heard their bodies fall to the floor unconscious, just as the elevator began to rise.

When the doors reopened, she sighed. Three more and they had already managed to hit the alarm. She checked her watch and the handheld schematics. They weren't far. She stepped out, eyes following them as they spread out, readying for her attack. "What? No directions for a lost traveler?" Her mouth quirked in a smile. "I'm just looking for a few friends. You know them?" She looked at the three men, all staying silent, all waiting for her to strike. "Guess we're doing this the hard way."

OoOoO

Oliver scowled, shaking his head. His body from the neck down was strapped in restraints he dearly wished weren't there if only so he didn't have to listen to AC and Bart argue to his left. He couldn't believe they'd been caught. It had been a minor mistake; but one just the same. If Chloe had been watching like usual, it never would've happened. But she deserved a night off and so she was having dinner with Lois. He only hoped she got the emergency signal and that she wasn't too annoyed she had to cancel her plans to get them out. He wasn't nearly as worried as he could be. He knew the lengths his girlfriend would go to save them. Besides, the mission they were on wasn't their usual. The zany doctor that had captured them wasn't their run-of-the-mill psychotic villain.

"Well if you hadn't loaded up on fast food, maybe you would've been a little faster," AC complained.

"Hey! A little McDonalds never hurt _anybody_!" Bart shouted back.

"Have you never seen _Supersize Me_?"

"Sounds like a cheap porno." Bart scoffed. "Anyway, it wasn't my fault! Cyborg said the alarms were off!"

"They _were_!" Victor said, huffing. "Until _somebody _hit the keypad with one of his _arrows_!'

Oliver rolled his eyes. "The guy moved unexpectedly," he muttered.

"You know, none of this would've happened if Watchtower was working."

"Can't fight you on that one," AC agreed, nodding.

"What restaurant did she go to again?" Bart wondered.

"Is your stomach the _only _thing you think about?"

"No!" He snorted. "Sometimes I think about food _and _girls." He laughed.

Oliver grinned. Well at least their team spirit was still up.

The door clanged open and his smile melted away.

"And how are my superheroes faring?" The doctor they'd been tailing for the last few weeks walked into view and Oliver frowned. She looked a little less put together than her pictures had shown. Her hair was in disarray, the dark root growing in heavily. It hung in stringy knots around her shoulders, her large goggles pushed up on top of her head. She smiled, showing off braces that had obviously been put in after having her jaw broken. He'd read the rap sheet and she'd been forced out of regular hospital work because of her "unusual" techniques, which included using unapproved meds on patients that didn't need them, unscheduled and unsupervised surgeries that ended in death more often than not, and also having been cited too many times for indecent exposure to various patients.

Her hand roamed up his leg and he inwardly cringed, too stubborn to show any outward reaction. "We're feeling a little boxed in. Why don't you loosen the restraints a bit?" he suggested calmly.

"I'm parched," AC told her with a sigh.

"I could go for some dinner," Bart chimed in.

"You got any TV? Maybe an Xbox around here?" Victor wondered.

She wasn't amused; shaking her head, she glared. "Nobody ever takes me seriously."

"I can't imagine _why_," Bart muttered.

Her fingertip roaming over his body, the doctor walked around Oliver and over to Bart at his side. She bent down on her elbow and stared down at him, her eyes wide and curious. "When I was a little girl, I used to dissect the frogs from the pond behind my house. I wanted to know how they worked," she told him. She reached out, running her forefinger down the center of his chest. "Do you think if I opened you up, your secrets will come spilling out?"

"The only thing coming out of him is a whole lot of Mexican food, lady," AC called out, drawing her attention away from Bart.

She lifted her head, her mouth quirking with a smile. "Ah, my little fish," she murmured. She patted Bart's stomach before walking over to AC and bending low so they were nearly nose to nose. "You know, Ariel was always my favorite. I never understood why she wanted Eric though, when she had perfection in the sea. Do you have a mermaid somewhere, fishy?" she wondered, finger roaming across his lips. "Do you think she'll come for you when I cut you into sushi?" She licked her lips, her hands clasping either side of his face. "It's too bad, really. You really are quite..." She bit her lip. "Maybe we'll have a little fun, huh?"

He sneered. "Sorry, not really a fan of the crazy."

She laughed, loud and piercing. There was sudden alarm however, that distracted her and her expression fell away to that of anger.

Oliver grinned. The cavalry was there.

The doctor walked over to the comm. and pressed down on the button. "What's going on out there?"

"What's the matter, doc?" Victor called out. "Playtime over?"

"We've got- -oblem- -ere's a- -nother one- -red leather-" The comm. crackled, his words muddled with noise.

The doctor stomped her foot and growled with irritation. "Get rid of them!" she shouted back. She turned around suddenly, eyes thinning as she stared at the four heroes shackled down. "Where were we?"

"You were molesting us and we were all silently screaming for help," Bart told her, snickering. "This one's not just crazy, she's buckets of creepy too."

"I never did like that word," she pouted. "Molest; it's so..."

"Honest?"

She tisked. "I was only having a little fun." She walked closer, hand sliding up AC's leg, far too close for his comfort. He squirmed in his restraints and she giggled. She bypassed the juncture of his thighs and skid her fingers over his stomach. Reaching behind him, she picked up a scalpel from a silver tray and AC gulped, eyes widening. She grinned at him before slicing a small hole into his suit and sliding it up with ease, parting the thin fabric and revealing his upper body to the cold, clinical surroundings. Her eyes flashed with glee. "You ever play doctor when you were a kid?" She smirked. "It's a lot more painful than that." She then flicked the scalpel beneath the bottom half of his suit and drew it down until he was completely stripped of his suit. For the first time in his life, he was happy he didn't go commando beneath.

She stepped back and turned to Bart, following in the same steps as she stripped him of his shirt and jeans, trailing the incredibly sharp edge of her scalpel over his skin. "I've never had four patients at once," she murmured, her voice becoming rather childish.

"Cheetah print?" Victor asked with a laugh, trying to take the edge off.

"Hey," Bart replied, "Cheetahs are seriously fast!"

The doctor walked around AC and Bart to Victor, obviously wanting to wound their pride and take away what dignity they had left. "Half computer, right?" She lifted her eyebrows and grinned. "This _will _be interesting." She parted his purple and silver suit and raked her fingers over his muscled chest. "I might just save you for last."

She winked before walking around them and back to Oliver, her heels clicking beneath her. "And my leader, of course." She walked her fingers up from his navel to the top of his zipper. "Luthor wanted to buy your little band of heroes off of me for millions, you know," she told him, lifting her shoulders. "But then I'd miss out on all my fun." She stuck her bottom lip out and shook her head. She reached a hand out toward his sunglasses and licked her lips. "I bet just telling him your identity would be enough." She giggled. "I thought the mystery would add to my enjoyment and it does, but... My research _does_ need funding."

Oliver glared at her. He didn't know what he would do if she knew. Even if they did get out, there was no way to guarantee her silence. Just as her finger slid under the arm of his glasses, he heard the door slam against the wall behind her.

"Hands off, dye job, that one's mine," Chloe's voice echoed through the room and he stifled a laugh.

Armed with a scalpel, the doctor whirled around toward her. "You can't have them. I got 'em fair and square!" she yelled.

"Hey I get it, they're like Lays. You can't have just one." She clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately for you, these four are mine. Either hand them over or I'll take them from you. And trust me, if I have to take them, you're not waking away unscathed."

The doctor giggled maniacally. "Come and get 'em!"

Chloe shook her head. "You asked for it."

The doctor lunged first, scalpel out and swinging wildly. Chloe grabbed her wrist and twisted it sideways, forcing her attacker to drop the scalpel. Still, she wasn't going down without a fight. She kicked and screamed and bashed her head into Chloe's, who shook off the pain and then grabbed the woman by her shoulders, throwing her back against the wall. Her hands came up, hooking around Chloe's neck and tightening. Chloe's knee lifted, connecting with the doctor's stomach and forcing her to stumble back, groaning in pain.

"Yes! Get her!" Bart cheered.

"Aim for the face!" AC called out.

Instead of running at her again, the bleeding doctor backed away and grabbed a few beakers from her desk, throwing them at Chloe in defense. She circled the tied down men, grabbing anything and everything she could and whirling it at her. As she bumped into the silver tray with all of her medical supplies, she picked up the sharp utensils and started throwing them like knives. Chloe dodged most of them, catching one in her shoulder and another sliced her cheek.

"Seriously lady, how far do you think you're going to get?" Chloe asked, annoyed.

The doctor glared before stepping back and pressing a large red button against the wall. An alarm blared around them and she smirked. "You've got your back up and I've got mine."

"Yeah? I took most of yours out, so we'll see about that," she replied. She turned back toward the door as a few guards stepped inside, armed and ready. Chloe lifted her curled fists and grounded herself.

"Ah look, girlie wants to play!" one of the men said, shoving the guard at his side.

AC shook his head. "Mocking her only makes her angry."

"Come on then, midget," the guard sneered.

"Son, you're about to get your ass handed to you!" Bart exclaimed, laughing.

"Did he just make fun of my height?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is now the time, Sidekick?" Oliver asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, it is _so _the time." She stepped forward, glaring. "I missed a dinner date for this! I was supposed to go see a movie and hang out with a _girl _for a change. I was supposed to get a manicure and a pedicure and if I was lucky, eat ice cream until my stomach hurt. So this is _really _the time, okay?" Close enough, Chloe reached out and grabbed the collar of the guard, pulling him forward. "_Never _put down the height." With that, she head-butted him and pushed him so hard, he knocked into the guard behind him, sending them both to the floor.

Stunned the third guard, moved around her and toward the strapped down League members. He pushed the doctor out of the way and took a needle from the tray, holding it against AC's neck. "Step back, drop any weapons and show me your hands!" he yelled.

She frowned, kicking her foot out and stepping down hard on one of the guard's chests until he was squirming on the floor, trying to push her leg off. She leaned down and took his gun from him, lifting it quickly and aiming it at the guard beside AC. "Which one of us do you think is going to win in this equation?" She shook her head. "You have to pierce the skin and push down on the plunger. I, on the other hand, just have to pull this nifty trigger." She kicked her foot forward and knocked the guard on the floor out and then stepped forward. "Put the needle down and get on the floor, face down, arms behind your back."

The guard glanced at the doctor uncertainly before finally falling to his knees and getting down on the floor. Chloe walked forward and took the needle, turning to the doctor, she asked, "What's in it?"

"A mild sedative," she replied, wiping away a strip of blood from her mouth.

With a nod, Chloe leaned down and stuck it in the guard. He struggled for only a moment before passing out. She stood back up and turned to the doctor. "You know, I never went to medical school, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a regular check up."

The doctor backed her way around the four steel beds, hands lifted in a sign of surrender. "I just wanted to know what made them tick. Haven't you ever wondered?" Her eyes were wide with crazed fascination.

"I don't want to hear about your insane fantasies," Chloe told her, shaking her head. "You've been shut down and I'm sure they'll have a cozy straightjacket waiting for you." She put the gun down on the counter and walked toward the cringing doctor who was looking around, searching for a way out. "This all could've been a lot easier." She grabbed the woman by the front of her white coat. "Never mess with my boys," she whispered warningly, her tone sharp. With that, she plunged a green dart into her shoulder and let her fall to the floor. Now free and in the clear, Chloe turned around to face the four strapped down men.

She tisked, shaking her head. "I leave you four alone for _one_ day and look what happens." Her hands found her hips. "You get caught, practically molested and-Impulse, are those cheetah print?" She lifted a brow before shaking her head, getting back on track. "From now on, if I'm not here, you guys have to call someone in to watch over you."

"Can we talk about this when we're not restrained?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno." She lifted a shoulder, smiling. "You're all more receptive when you're locked in one place and the PlayStation is out of reach." She walked across to Oliver.

"Oh come on, Watchtower. _One time _we ignore you for a video game and you just happened to interrupt a very important game."

"You were playing Zelda, AC!"

"Like I said; a _very important game_."

"Oh my-" She lifted a hand to her head. "This is the last time I save your sorry asses!"

"Hey, I didn't ignore you for the game. I was paying you _complete_ attention!" Oliver reminded.

Chloe worked to undo the straps holding down his arms and sighed. "Yes, I remember, Arrow. I believe your favorite part about my speech was when you got your hand under my shirt and convinced me we could have a private conversation in our bedroom. As I recall," she tried not to smile, "very little talking was done."

"I remember you were very vocal," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we heard that, definitely wasn't quiet in there," Bart agreed.

"Bit of a screamer, huh Watchtower?" AC teased.

She rolled her eyes, making her way over to release Bart. "You're still tied up, Aquaman. Might wanna compliment me a little more or I could just leave you here." She nodded her head toward the unconscious doctor. "You wouldn't be hard up for company."

He flushed uncomfortably. "Have I mentioned how great it is to see you?" he asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Next time, the only one I'm saving is Cyborg."

"What? You wound me!" Bart cried dramatically. "What's so great about microchip over there?"

"He knows when to keep quiet," she informed them. She lifted a warning finger toward Oliver. "Any more jokes about how vocal I am in bed and you're not going to hear anything in there for a looong time."

His mouth snapped shut, a small smile appearing. "I love you?"

She snorted. "You think you're getting away that easy? I was supposed to be at a movie tonight! My first night off in three months and I get stuck doing this!"

Rubbing his wrists, Bart grinned at her. "C'mon. You know you love it."

She sighed, shaking her head. "It was an action movie anyway." She frowned. "And I would've spent most of it thinking of a better way to get in or out."

Oliver stood up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her temple. "That's why you fit in here, 'Tower." He rubbed a hand down her back soothingly.

"Yeah, where would be without _you_?" Bart asked, brows lifted.

AC glanced down at the unconscious doctor and shuddered. "Dude, forget Oliver, _I _love you! This has officially been one of the weirdest nights of my life! And look what I do for a living! That _has _to say something."

Chloe smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get you home, I'll order in some dinner and you can lick your wounds while kicking some ass on the PS."

AC nodded. "Better than chicken soup."

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Victor asked hopefully.

"Perimeter's safe. We've got nobody on this side of the building and the alarm's been shut down." She lifted her arm and checked her watch. "We have about fourteen minutes to get out of here before shift change and people start noticing the guards are down on this side." She turned to Bart, "If you leave now and call in the men in blue, they'll be here to arrest the good doctor here before they can get out."

He saluted her with a grin and then took off.

"How long do you think it'll take before he realizes he's running around in only his boxers?" Victor asked, lifting a brow.

"First girl he hits on will be the tip off," Chloe assured, stepping over the prone doctor and out the door. "That remind me, I like the new threads, guys, really classy." They grumbled, laughing sarcastically at her jab.

They walked down to the elevator and climbed on, leaning back against the cold steel walls as it lowered to the main floor.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry we ruined your night off."

She shrugged, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "It wasn't so bad." She sighed. "I might've been slightly bored." She glared at him as he grinned. "I'm going out with her tomorrow night though! I promised her a girl's night and we're having one."

"Ah but tomorrow's the big game! You promised you were gonna make your nachos," AC whined.

"You sound like Bart," she replied with a chuckle.

The doors to the elevator opened and they carefully stepped out, eyes alert for guards.

"How'd you get in?" Oliver queried.

She motioned to the vent above and cocked a brow at them questioningly. "I don't know if it can handle your weight though."

"Are you calling us fat?" AC asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She snorted. "We'll take the long way." She walked forward, smiling. "Maybe we'll get lucky and there will be a few female guards. We'll just pass you off as male strippers." She looked over her shoulder, "You think it'll work?"

"With these abs?" Oliver replied, smirking as he nodded.

"I did a strip show once," Victor piped up.

They looked over to him, surprised.

He frowned, rolling his eyes. "I was undercover!"

"Oh! I remember that!" His brow furrowed. "That was at a gay bar, wasn't it?"

"Shut up Fishface!"

Chloe clutched her sides as she laughed loudly, shaking her head in amusement. She tipped her head back as Oliver's arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled down at her, resting his chin against the top of her head. She ignored that pang in her heart that reminded her she'd almsot lost him. That there was a moment where she really might not have seen him smile again. She shook it off.

He kissed her hair. "Good work tonight, Watchtower."

She smiled. "Yeah well... Never send a man to do a woman's job." She winked before breaking away from his arms and grabbed the tail end of the gun showing around the upcoming corner. She pulled it out and then pushed it back in, forcing the gun into the stomach of the hidden guard. He held to the ground with a groan and she tossed the gun away. She walked off with a sway to her hips. She felt more alive than she had all night. She was _born _for this.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Just another oneshot, I'm working on Amorous though and so it should be up soon. Hope you liked this. Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
